A Gate to your Heart
by break.my.soul
Summary: What if the boys had a deal: Sasuke should conquer the heart of the first woman he'll see after Naruto counted one up to three. And, what if the girl is Hinata? .:REVISED:.
1. The Beginning of a New World

_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **I read this story again and it made me disappointed. So yeah,I decided to revise this one. And—no, it won't take for a long time. I'll just remove paragraphs or sentences that weren't good at all. And—if the whole chappie was useless and was really bad, I'll change it to a much better one. I'll also try to decrease the OOCness of the characters.

**---**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the New World**

"Oh God, Hinata! Tomorrow's gonna be a new life for you… you'll have new friends, new teachers, new classmates-"

They were in a living room, so peaceful and calm. A tall black haired guy that was wearing a white t-shirt was talking to a girl that was sitting on a sofa. The girl had a raven long hair; she was wearing a very spacious t-shirt with a hood and a worn out jeans.

She was looking at her cousin, walking left and right. After a 30-35 step walk on a repeated direction, she was surprised when he stopped in front of her and faced her. Her violet orbs met his serious eyes. She couldn't look away from him.

"Or maybe you can find there, hmmmm… you know a 'lover'!" the guy from a serious character laughed…

"S-Stop it Neji!" the girl expressed a little bit of annoyance…

"Well, I'm just making fun of you Hinata," He chuckled. "And--we might not know, what if it really happen? What if your soul mate is in that school?" he always wanted to talk about Hinata's love life.

She didn't like the topic, and the only way to stop it is to drop the subject. "Eh? Is Ino s-studying there too?" she hoped that Neji won't notice it.

Well, she really doesn't like to talk about boys especially 'love'; indeed, she'll feel awkward once they talk about that. Hinata always avoid that kind of conversation every time…

"Yeah…WAIT! You're dropping the subject. You thought that I haven't noticed it, right? Well, so sorry, but it's not enough. I am just telling you the impressive qualities of our school…" Neji gave Hinata a grin like he was planning something. He gave her an adequate reason to continue their conversation.

'_I hate it when Neji grins at me like that…'_

"You know that I d-don't want to t-talk about those things, Neji." Hinata pleaded. There were numerous subjects aside from love that could make Hinata free from anxiety.

"Don't worry Hinata. I won't let anyone out there to court you okay?" he laughed, sitting beside Hinata as if he is going to be jealous once she'll have a 'boyfriend'. Well, he was just making fun, again, on her.

Then the door bell ring. First, they just ignored it because Neji was focusing on what he was saying on her, he put in the picture of every detail of their school that could really help her on recognizing every building; when the door bell rang again Neji offered to open it and Hinata nodded inquisitively. Neji leisurely looked from the window then opened the door.

Neji was surprised when he saw the person outside. "Hey, what are you two doing here? Is there any problem?"

Hinata glared outside and saw two shadows. One of them was really familiar.

'Why? Am I not allowed to visit you?" the person was Ino. She laughed as she saw Neji looked really shocked. "So, are you going to invite me to come in to your house or not?"

Ino, Neji's girlfriend, is a blonde haired woman with long bangs almost covering half of her face; she also had nice crystal orbs. Well, Hinata liked her a lot. She helped Hinata a lot and was fond with Hinata's baby sister, Hanabi. She was also very close at the Hyuugas for his father is the childhood friend of Neji's father.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well… come in!" Neji was totally panicking…

As Ino came in to the Hyuuga residence she noticed Hinata seating on the sofa looking curiously to them. "Oh, Hinata! Nice to see you!" she gave her a very warming smile.

"Yeah me t-too Ino…!" she said as she gazed strangely at the girl behind Ino. It was a girl with two buns on the sides of her head.

"By the way Hinata, this is TenTen, and TenTen, this is Hinata…" Ino gave the two a grin.

"Oh, hello Hinata, Neji told us that you had decided to transfer in our school, well, I guess in that situation, we will have a lot of time to know each other so-- friends?" She gave Hinata her right hand.

"S-sure…" she shook TenTen's hand by her left one.

"Ah, guys sorry for the dirty house!" Neji defended as he went to the kitchen to serve some snacks for them all.

"It's okay. Honestly, it's much cleaner than our living room because of my 5-year old cousin!" Ino explained as both of them sat down beside Hinata on the sofa.

"You know Hinata… you picked the right decision in transferring to our school. You know why?" TenTen told her. Hinata gazed curiously showing that she had no idea.

TenTen couldn't wait for her answer so, she just answered her own question…"Coz' our school is really, very, genuinely, totally beautiful!!!" she proudly told Hinata that one while she put the palms of her hands at her both cheeks like she was imagining something really deep…

"How c-come it was t-totally beautiful then…?" Hinata was looking for an answer on both sapphire and topaz orbs.

"Because—Miss Hinata Hyuuga, there are many great teachers there… and all ahh… not all, most of the students there are very, totally friendly and cool!" Ino defended their school and soon to be Hinata's school…

"And there are many interesting clubs out there too!" TenTen added.

"W-well I t-think it's really interesting…" Hinata began to imagine what her school looked like.

Finally, Neji was finished in making his own specialty. "Well, stop that for now… let's eat! I served snacks for all of us!"

They all stopped the conversation. "Hai!!!"

As they were all together at the dining room, someone came in Neji's mind. "Wait a minute; I'll just call Hanabi so that she could also join us." Neji had shown concern at Hanabi in that statement.

Well, he only shows a BIG concern on Hanabi if Ino's there, just to impress her…

"Well, that's very sweet of you." Ino proudly told Neji as she stared at Hinata that seemed to be envisaging her new home (school).

"HANABI!!! Hanabi…please come down here, I served a very unique snack for all of us here!" Neji shouted, enough for Hanabi to hear.

After 10 seconds, finally, there came a response. "Okay!" a voice from upstairs echoed in the living room until steps were heard nearer and nearer to them.

A brown haired girl, just came in on their sight, she was like a miniature of Hinata… "Ino!!!! Good to see you here!" Hanabi quickly hugged Ino when she saw her smiling and waving.

"Well, good to see you too Hanabi. What are you doing from upstairs?" She gave her a very warming smile.

"Well, I'm playing my play station. Actually, I'm at the best part of the game, but because Neji said that he served you all, including me, a very unique snack that he often do, I stopped playing and went down." Hanabi detailed. That's the whole story and she didn't even miss one thing.

"Well, you'd better eat now." Neji grunted.

Hanabi, then, took a bite on Neji's homemade snack. "Delicious! Thanks! Can I have another one?" Hanabi gave Neji a grin, saying the word 'please'.

"Sure. I'll make whatever you want just for my baby cousin!" he went to the kitchen and baked some more.

"Hanabi you made me jealous, you know?" Ino said jokingly.

The little girl smiled. "Sorry, well, that's a Hyuuga bond!!! Just get used to it." then, Hanabi stared at Hinata cheerfully. "Right, sis?"

"Precisely…" Hinata giggled, their conversation sounded like it was planned but honestly, it wasn't.

"Well, is t-that finish, Neji?" Hinata doesn't want to make their visitors hungry and making them wait.

"Yep." an exquisite response that made Hanabi almost jump for excitement.

While eating a very pleasant snack, they all have a wonderful conversation. Hanabi and Hinata had known TenTen more. Also, Hanabi gave them really funny jokes that made them laugh.

After a very nice day for all of them, Ino and TenTen decided to go home, the sun started to set. They really had fun.

**---**

**At school…**

It was very calm. She could smell the unique air, such a refreshing air. All of the students were in a hurry to go to their classrooms. Iit was a very bright day, she could see the sun smiling at her, well, she realized, it was the beginning of her new world!

"Hey, Hinata! So-- feeling excited?" she saw her cousin, holding a slip. "Well, this is your room number and the key to your locker, your locker is at the 3rd row, 5th column near your Biology class door. So bad, you and Ino aren't in the same class. Well, just meet us at the canteen." Neji gave Hinata the slip. She read it very clearly.

"Okay, t-thanks."

Hinata was really nervous, yet excited. Her first goal is to meet new friends and be comfortable about her new school.

"You're welcome, good luck! Don't worry, your teacher will help you in introducing yourself. Also, please bring your English notebook on lunch time, Ino will just write some notes that can really help you. Gotta go!" Neji walked immediately. He needed to meet the school dean for some reason.

Hinata began to move without even looking at the path she was walking. She was examining every side of the school. She noticed numerous bulletin boards. Probably, the clubs of the school were starting to recruit new members, and she also saw a very big library.

She, again, read the slip… just to make sure she'll enter the right room; her room number was #509.

"Ouch" a man bumped him.

"Oh, sorry, my bet…"

It was a red-haired guy with bluish orbs. The slip fell from Hinata's hands and the guy quickly handed it back to her.

He was panting, putting the both palms of his hands on his knees. He inhaled a very big amount of air.

"I'm very sorry about that." The guy stared steadily at her. "Ah, what's your name?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Are y-you al-alright?" she looked curiously at him…

"Oh, well, I'm Gaara." Gaara turned around, ignoring Hinata's question, he saw the girl that he was avoiding. "Ah…" On that minute Gaara was thinking for a good plan.

He took a glance on Hinata. "Can you do me a favor? I know we've just met but-- please…"

"I d-don't know?" she ogled curiously at him. She wasn't sure if she could do his favor.

"Can…" He gulped. "Can I hug you?"

'_What! Why does he want to hug me?' _Hinata then, saw a girl that was staring really seriously at Gaara. '_I think he's avoiding her…'_

"See the woman behind me that is wearing a blue strap. Well, she had a major crush on me and I am really avoiding her, so--"

"Y-you want t-to make her jealous?" She couldn't believe it. This man could just reject her politely.

"Exactly. So-- can I?" Gaara was trying to convince her and he almost gave up… but when he saw Hinata nodded, he was enlivened.

He sighed. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms on Hinata, and Hinata did the same. Hinata slowly put her head on Gaara's shoulders to make it more realistic. They felt the warmth of their bodies as their skin felt each other's moisture.

Gaara, then, put his lips in the same level of Hinata's left ear, and started to open it up a bit "Thanks…" he whispered.

"Uhm, she ran away. I t-think her heart was r-really broken." Hinata then, let go of Gaara, stepping backwards. "Also, you're w-welcome!" she immediately walked away from him, leaving him.

But Gaara ran towards her and gave her a smile. His hands were inside his pockets, making him really warm. "Thanks, big help!" He sighed. "So, what's your room number, I'll get you there."

"No thanks, I c-could find it m-myself…" Hinata liked doing things alone.

"Well, you should accept the offer, Hinata." Gaara smiled at her and forcibly get the slip that Hinata was holding. "So, we're not in the same class. Come on! I'll lead you to room #509."

"B-but, how about y-you?" She gave him an odd look.

"Don't worry. My first class is at room #511, and just think that I'm doing this to thank you for what you have done for me a while ago!" Hinata gave up and just bowed her head.

---

While they were walking, silence was in the air. They weren't even looking at each other. Well, they just hugged each other, just a few minutes after they met and yeah, it's really embarrassing. After a few more steps, they were now at Hinata's room. They saw her adviser waiting for her.

"So, you are a new student here?" Gaara asked, well, it's really easy to find out if you're new because whenever there are transferees at this school, their adviser will wait for them outside.

"Hai." Hinata responded with a fake smile for she was very nervous.

"Okay, wish you good luck! See you then." Gaara ran on his room, just two doors away while Hinata went to her adviser that was waiting outside.

"Uhh, e-excuse me, I'm Hinata Hyuuga…" she said it louder so that her teacher could hear.

"Oh, so you're Neji's cousin?" Hinata nodded. "I've been waiting for you, well… I'm Ms. Kurenai, let's go inside! I'll introduce you to the class…"

As her teacher opened the door, Hinata saw many unique faces and many usual expressions. "Well class, can I get your attention please. We have a new student here…" then Ms. Kurenai looked at Hinata signaling her to show herself.

The class scrutinized her. She was almost perfect. They examined her very carefully. Her very smooth skin made all the guys damp. Well, the main problem is, Hinata always wear spacious t-shirt and jeans.

Silence filled the room.

Her hair followed the movement of the wind coming from a great view outside the window. They all contemplated the jazziness of her figure; they glared at her seriously, finding some words on her eyes. Her violet orbs met all eyes and faces of her new classmates. And-- because of her timid feeling, it was hard for her to curve a smile. Finally, she expressed her thoughts.

"Uhm, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said curving a little smile on her face. Ms. Kurenai, then, added some information about Hinata.

"A Hyuuga, eh? Well, nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!"

"N-nice to meet you t-too." Hinata blushed. She thought she'll going to liquefy.

"Well, Hinata you can sit beside, let's see…" Ms. Kurenai searched for an empty seat. "You can sit beside Sasuke Uchiha." Ms. Kurenai smiled at her. Well, she wished she could sit beside Naruto, it was like love at first sight.

She went nearer and nearer at her seat. She could hear the girls saying that she was so lucky. but why? Is this Sa-su-ke guy the school's major crush or what? She could sense that half of the class gave her a bad look that was very terrifying.

She sat on her new seat, uncomfortable.

She couldn't even look at this Sasuke guy but when she accidentally turned her head on him, she saw him staring at her steadily. She could sense on his red eyes that he was giving her a warm welcome but honestly, his bloody eyes made her really scared.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san." Sasuke Uchiha gave her a hand. Hinata was trembling as she shook Sasuke's hands.

On that part, all the girls now, envy Hinata. They all gave Hinata a die-glance that was more terrifying. That was the first time the Uchiha introduced his self to a girl. Maybe he's interested about her.

"Well, p-pleasure to m-meet you Uchiha-san."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a pink haired girl. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Kurenai, the school dean ordered me to post something on the main bulletin."

"Okay then, you can sit beside Naruto, Sakura Haruno." Ms. Kurenai pointed out the desk beside the blonde and a man with very thick eyebrows.

"Why can't I sit beside Sasuke-kun?! I couldn't take sitting beside two inanes!" Sakura gave Ms. Kurenai, teary eyes. She almost kneeled on the floor, just to let her sit beside Sasuke. Well, she really is a single-minded woman.

"Ne, ne Sakura… sitting beside me is a very comfortable thing, you know?" that statement made Hinata from burning to a jovial person. For her, Naruto's right. Sasuke noticed that. He knew Hinata was beginning to admire the blonde.

He didn't know if he would feel pity for her. Naruto, for him, was nothing but a dumb, but well, he was his friend. Or—

He'll be happy because he found a girl that doesn't like him and apparently, a girl that caught his attention.

"Sakura, there's someone who was already sitting beside Sasuke." Ms. Kurenai stated that made her on fire. For her, that was a horrible statement that she could never accept. She wanted to know who it was, who was sitting beside her dream boy until she saw Hinata, she looked at her seriously. Sakura's emerald eyes struck her.

Hinata turned her head on Sasuke with much guts. "I think s-she likes you…"

"I don't really care…" he faced the window, making his whole body feel the air.

Hinata was frightened by his strident voice; she thought that she will have a really scary seatmate, a seatmate that had much quiet time alone, and a woman-hater or should I say fan girl-hater.

She took a glance on the pink-haired girl and was shocked when she saw the Haruno girl giving her a deathly glare.

Hinata was planning to make friends but now, in this situation, she was sure that it'll be hard.

Oh, what a day.

Well, that's how the story starts…

**Chapter One: Ended.**

**---**

Well, hello.

Hope you like this.

Darn. I never knew that my first chapter was this bad. And yeah, sorry for the GaaHina moment up there… I just couldn't remove it because it was so cute.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me your comments, suggestions, reactions... TELL ME WHICH ONE WAS BETTER: THE OLD ONE OR THIS ONE?

Jaa! 7 chapters to go!

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	2. An Exciting or Unforgivable Deal?

_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

Yo, here's chappie 2.

**---**

**Chapter Two**

**An Exciting or Unforgivable Deal?**

Finally, the bell rang. It was now lunch time. Everybody enthusiastically went out of the room, except for him. He was alone on their classroom, reflecting about himself.

For now, he wanted to be with himself. The room was very serene. The curtains were moving at the same movement of the air. He was gawping outside the window, thinking very deeply.

But the silence and the moment were destroyed by his friends, Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey, Sasuke!" he ignored him. He didn't want to say anything. He just looked at him steadily.

"Come on! We've been waiting for you! Right, Kiba?" he looked at the other man behind him.

"Yeah, Naruto's right!" Kiba, a very outgoing man, was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans. He was very filthy, unlike Sasuke but he's really reliable and a positive thinker.

"Oh, sorry then," Sasuke faced, again, outside the window.

The both of them sensed that something's bothering the Uchiha.

"No, No, No Sasuke! We've been waiting for you in almost our half time for eating the most delicious lunch we had and you will just say sorry!" Naruto crossed his arms. Well, the rest of the lunch time was for pranks and chatting. "That's not really acceptable, you know!" his eyebrows were connected. He pouted his lips.

---

When the door bell rang, Hinata instantaneously go to the school canteen. She was looking for Ino, TenTen and his cousin beyond hundreds of students out there. It took her five minutes before she found them.

Hinata immediately run towards them, but someone just came in front of her causing her to pause. She was stunned. It was Gaara.

"Hello, nice to see you again, Hinata." he gave her a beam. He then, offered her an orange juice. "Take it. That's the best drink here, you'd better taste it." He put the juice on Hinata's hands forcibly.

"No, it's yours. To take me on my r-room a few hours ago is enough for t-thanking me." She handed it back to him but Gaara refused.

"Actually, when I was buying a juice for myself, I saw you running so-- I quickly buy another one and now, give it to you. I don't give that to thank you again but it's just because I wanted it, okay?"

"Oh, is that so? Well, t-thanks." she smiled at him and opened the lid of the can. The orange flavored liquid really invigorated her. She could feel the coldness of it on her throat. It was very sweet and delicious. The taste was so pure and unique.

"Really refreshing, huh?"

"Yeah, you're r-right." She looked at the brand of the juice but she just saw the word 'orange soda'.

"So, I need to go. My friends are waiting."

"Bye." She gave him a wave. As he came out of her sight, immediately ran towards her friends.

"Oh finally, you're here… so, how's the school?" Neji excitingly looked for Hinata's answer.

Before Hinata answered the question, she drank a little amount of juice Gaara had given. "It's great, but I think that question is best to ask after my first week here."

"You said it! But I'm sure it will be much greater for you after your first week." Neji was very confident on his response. He didn't even think on what might happen on the next days.

"By the way Hinata, did you bring your English notebook?" Ino gawked at Hinata curiously.

Hinata's eyes widened. She didn't know how she had forgotten what Neji told her.

"Why? Have you forgotten to bring it?" TenTen stared at her steadily and Hinata just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go back to my class room and get it." She stood up from her seat then quickly went upstairs, leaving the three staring at her.

---

Naruto and Kiba sat beside Sasuke. They just looked at him seriously. After five minutes of silence, they shouted with a very loud and angry voice… They couldn't take it, they want noise, fun! Until, some idea came out on both of their minds. They shared jokes even though they were the only ones who laugh. They also made fun of Sasuke but Sasuke, as usual, ignored them but they continued it. They just wanted to see Sasuke smile again, but I think in what they are doing, they will just saw an angry character of him.

After they said all of their jokes, they finally gave up. They even sang and danced but nothing happened. They ended up sitting back to back above the table in front Sasuke.

"Well Kiba, I think our plan didn't work."

"Yeah, so bad…" they were panting. They did all what they have known.

"Both of you are jerks." Finally, Sasuke spoke. After lots of hard work from Kiba and Naruto, finally…

"Hey, you made us tired, you know!" Kiba angrily told him.

"Yeah! I want revenge!" Naruto stood up from the table making Kiba fall.

"Naruto!!! What's that for! I didn't do anything to you!" Kiba totally didn't control his temper on that one.

"Ooopppssssyyyy, sorry Kiba." Naruto covered his lips by both of his hands and looked back again on Sasuke. "Let's have a deal!"

"What's that? Another prank of yours?" he stared at Naruto; he saw his very serious eyes…

"I'm serious Sasuke…" Naruto crossed his arms; he looked at Sasuke's eyes very seriously.

He won't accept they wasted their energy for nothing.

"Wait a minute, what kind of deal Naruto?" Kiba gazed at him as Naruto thinks of a good deal for his retaliation on Sasuke. At last, he found an answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't be angry to me but--" that statement made Sasuke think. He knew that this wasn't a good deal especially Naruto was the one who will give it.

"You should conquer the heart of the first woman you see after I finished counting one up to three, deal?" he gave Sasuke a grin that was full of meaning.

"I'm out. I have no time for that one!" was Sasuke's immediate reply.

"Blah, Blah…What's the matter Sasuke? Are you afraid?" Naruto knew that Sasuke was a hot tempered guy. If he started to get annoyed or insulted, he faced it whether it's someone or something.

"Or you're just weak and couldn't do it?" Kiba added. Sasuke ignored what they are saying. He knew that they were just tempting him. They know his weaknesses.

"Or maybe-" this time Naruto was so sure that he will accept the deal. "You are just a GAY!"

"Stop it! I'm not afraid nor weak nor a gay! This deal is just a piece of cake! Deal!" Well, he really is hot tempered and being one brings him to a total disaster: accepting the deal.

"Well, you've finally gave up. There's no turning back okay? Please, don't ever tell me that because of this deal, you will end our friendship… I love you!" Naruto hugged Sasuke; Kiba laugh.

"Go away! You dobe! You're the one that is a gay, not me!" he pushed Naruto away from him.

He couldn't imagine he was defeated. Why did he accept the deal?

Naruto and Kiba laughed then finally, Naruto started counting.

"One… … two… …"

Then, the moment was destructed by a woman who came inside the room…

Sasuke groaned. "What the—"

"Not her!" Naruto covered his mouth.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you" a very gentle voice was heard. It was a pink haired girl, yes she is. It was Sakura Haruno. She quickly wrapped her hands on Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"Let go of me!" he pushed her. He didn't care if she was be hurt or what.

"Hey, I'm a girl! At least, be nice to me." She scolded Sasuke.

When Sakura came inside, Naruto was shouting. He couldn't take that Sasuke should conquer Sakura's heart. He regretted everything he had done. Now, the deal should continue and he had no right to stop it. He said there's no turning back, right?

Sakura then, looked around. She noticed Kiba and gave him a wave. Also, she noticed Naruto that was acting like a crazy man. "What are you doing loser?"

"Why do you come inside here?" Naruto tried to ask gently. He tried to calm down his self but he failed.

"What's the matter?" She couldn't understand Naruto. "Oh well, I should go now! Bye Sasuke-kun!" as she went out the door, she gave Sasuke a flirtatious wink.

When Sakura left, they all have a surprised look especially Naruto. Sasuke was just silent on his chair thinking if he should continue the deal after he saw Sakura.

"Ah! Why? Why Sakura?!" Naruto was kneeling on the floor, getting insane. "You, why didn't you close your eyes?! I knew it! You also have feelings for my Sakura!"

"Wait—" Kiba said just to get the attention of the two, but they ignored him.

"Shut up Naruto! It's not my fault. I was facing at the door when she came in. Even I didn't want to continue the deal now, when I saw her!" was Sasuke's reply.

"Oh really! Reason not accepted!" their eyes were connected.

"Wait…" another word from Kiba but again, they ignored him.

"I didn't want this to happen Naruto! I don't want to conquer a black heart!" Sasuke was serious. He really doesn't like Sakura. He hates her a lot.

"Sakura doesn't have a black heart! She's an angel!" Naruto defended her, as always.

"WAIT!" finally, Kiba caught their attention. "I just like to tell both of you that in our deal Naruto said that Sasuke should conquer the heart of the first woman he saw after Naruto count one up to three, right?"

"YES!" The both of them said angrily.

"Well, Naruto had just counted one up to two!" Kiba immediately said.

On that statement, both of them was enlivened. "Oh yes! I remember! You're the man Kiba!" Naruto tapped Kiba's back and gave him a wide smile.

"That was what I'm trying to tell both of you a while ago, but you ignored me!"

"Sorry bout' that Kiba." Sasuke apologizes for both of them.

"Okay, let's finish this counting!" before Naruto started, he made sure that Sakura wasn't there. Then, he faced at both Sasuke and Kiba.

"One… … … two… … … three!"

---

One minute after Naruto finished counting, someone came inside the room. They were all surprised. Well, Naruto didn't worry because it was not Sakura.

"Oh, sorry to d-disturb you guys. I'll just get s-something inside m-my bag."

"It's the new girl. Neji's cousin." Kiba whispered.

It was Hinata! She immediately went to her chair beside Sasuke's desk. She was looking for her English notebook that she had forgotten to bring.

Naruto then faced Sasuke that was surprised. Well, he still have the cold face but he knew he was surprised. "Well, well, well… A Hyuuga huh?" he whispered.

Great timing. Now, he had the opportunity to know more about her "Hey, what are you looking in there, Hinata?" he asked. Naruto and Kiba grinned. They thought Sasuke was starting to make a move but honestly, he wasn't.

"My English n-notebook. I need to bring that to my c-cousin." She said while she focused on finding it.

"Well, look at your envelope! Maybe it's in there." Sasuke pointed at the short envelope at her desk.

She quickly grabbed it and searched for her notebook inside. "Oh, here it is! T-thanks!" She then quickly walked away from the three, blushing.

"See you, Hinata!" Naruto said while waving at her. It made her blush more.

"Nice move, Sasuke!" Kiba smiled.

"Move?" honestly, he just wanted to help.

---

They went down to go to the canteen and Sasuke's with them.

"GUYS!!!"

There was a familiar voice that caught their attention.

"Gaara! Shino!" Naruto quickly went to them while Sasuke and Kiba followed him.

Now that they were at the table, Gaara greeted Sasuke. "Hey man!" They did a unique handshake that only the both of them know. After all, they were best of friends.

The three of them sat on the table together with Gaara and Shino. They had a very momentous conversation. They were having fun especially when Naruto was the one who is telling stories. They all roll in aisles when they heard his stories about his childhood (actually, it's only Kiba). Sasuke, as he listened on Naruto's stories, noticed Hinata just two tables away. She's with Neji, Ino and TenTen. He couldn't take to get a glimpse of her and that was surprising.

"Guys, I'm just going to buy some food. I'm hungry." Sasuke got up from his seat then slowly fall in line. There were 4 people (girls) before he could buy food. He knew that just a snap of his finger, he will be the first in the line.

"Oh my God, there are five people before me."

He heard a soft voice from his back. It sounded very familiar. He turned around and saw the unexpected.

"Hinata." He coughed a little bit trying to get back to his cold character, "What are you doing here? Ah, I mean… what will you buy?" but miserably failed.

"Ah, I just w-want to b-buy an orange soda. A friend had, had given me once a-and I liked it." She couldn't maintain the eye contact. She was shy and scared.

"Ah, do you want to take my place? It seems like you're in a hurry." He offered gently.

"No t-thanks." was Hinata's short response. She wanted to avoid Sasuke especially now that most of the students in there were looking at them. She didn't want to create a scene.

"Are you sure? It's really alright for me."

"Yes." She was not focusing at him. She was focusing on the people around her staring at her gravely.

"Hn. Alright. We're almost near though." He then, turned around. Now, Hinata was comfortable. His voice and eyes make her timorous.

After a few seconds, at last, Sasuke's next.

"Hmmm… I want to buy Lays, one cheese burger, a Coke in can--", then he turned his head on Hinata. "Orange soda, right?" Hinata gazed at him curiously then she nodded. After he saw Hinata's response, he faced the woman at the counter. "and one Orange Soda, please."

A few seconds later, the woman gave Sasuke all that he ordered, and he gently handed her the money. He then, veered facing Hinata. "Here's your orange soda." Most of the students there witnessed it including Neji, Ino, TenTen, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Shino and most especially Sakura. "Here, take it."

"B-but t-the money you used t-to b-buy that--"

"Is mine, yes. That's my treat." He handed it on Hinata.

"No! I have my, my own money." She couldn't understand why Sasuke is doing this? Did he do something wrong to her? And—he's making her situation worse.

"Just take it, okay? Later!" Before he went back to his table, he gave Hinata a glint that he never do.

What a move.

---

"Hey! You're the man Sasuke!!!" Naruto gave him two thumbs up.

"It seems like you know her. She really is a warm hearted person." Gaara told them.

"You know Hinata? She was Sasuke's seatmate on Ms. Kurenai's class." Naruto didn't expect that he knew Hinata and it gave him the urge to know.

"Really? Well, she helped me by pretending that she's my girlfriend for a minute to make Mai jealous."

"Mai? I thought she is in love with Sasuke?" Kiba questioned.

"Well, that's what I also know." Gaara then glanced on Sasuke. He was not listening on their conversation. He was staring at Hinata, trying to see her reaction.

She was blushing, madly.

"Sasuuuukeee-kuuunn!"

A very annoying voice interrupted, not only them but all of the students at the canteen because of its maximize volume. It was Sakura. She sat above their table without minding that Sasuke was not the only person in there. She crossed her legs that really made Naruto had an unintentional nosebleed.

It was one way for Sakura to make boys fall in love with her.

She then put his palms on Sasuke's cheeks that really made the girls scream for anger and made Naruto's unconditional love despondent but they were all flabbergasted when Sasuke shove it away. The guys couldn't grasp why he rejected Sakura.

Yes, she's the most popular in school. She is also impeccable!

"Stay away from me!" in that statement, he surely made Sakura embarrassed.

Because of disappointment and embarrassment, Sakura quickly walked out. She couldn't take the sound of the students, mostly girls, laughing.

Hinata saw Naruto following the Haruno girl as she walked out. He hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. Hinata didn't know exactly why but—tears started to fall from her eyes. She knew her admiration for him was still developing. But, what she didn't know was how the scene affected her so much.

She stood up walking away from them all, ignoring the calls of her friends. Her knees weren't cooperating. She couldn't control it.

"Hey."

Someone followed her. How she wished it was Naruto. She faced the person and was astonished, it was Sasuke.

"What's the problem?" he calmly asked while he sat down at Hinata's right side. She then, sensed that he was waiting for her answer, but she can't speak. "Do you love Naruto? It seems like you're affected when he hugged Sakura after I embarrassed her."

"No way!" she lied.

"Don't lie. It's palpable."

"R-Really?"

Sasuke slightly nodded for his reply. "Well_,_ _Love is like a poison. If you don't spit it out, it will kill you. If you don't tell him how you feel, it will only eat you up inside." _Sasuke quoted. "Agree?"

"Yeah, t-thanks for that deep ad-advice."

-bell rings-

The students were starting to go to their next class.

"Come on! Let's get our bags on room #509 so that we could now go to our next class." Sasuke stood up and started walking with her.

"What's your next class?" Sasuke said without looking at her. Hinata quickly read the slip wordlessly.

"Science c-class…" for her, it was the most interesting subject.

"Good."

---

They abruptly go to their next period on room #401. Sasuke, this time, had Science class too. Their teacher for that class was Ms. Anko.

"Well class, I paste your seat plan on the board for my class. Just follow it, okay?"

"Hai!" All of them said.

They began to find their seats. Hinata was stunned. She'll sit beside Sasuke and Gaara. She didn't know what to do. She slowly went to her desk, put her things and sat down. She couldn't look on neither both sides.

"Hey, such a coincidence huh?" She could hear Sasuke. He and Gaara were talking with her in between.

'_Those two know each other?'_

"Yeah!" Gaara said. That was like a response for her question. Gaara then greeted her. "Hey, nice to see you again."

Hinata bowed. Her eyes were covered by her hair. She felt her whole body was shuddering. "Y-yeah, me t-too..." She really is a shy person.

"Okay. You all are lucky." Ms. Anko caught their attention. "I'll start discussing our lesson tomorrow. For today, I'll just give you an interesting activity which can help you guys know each other more. You can ask questions on your classmates and if you are asked, be sure to answer honestly, okay?"

"Hai!" The students were all excited. All the girls in the class immediately went to Sasuke. The boys felt useless on that. The girls were racing to ask him. Hinata didn't expect that. They were crazy for Sasuke's love.

"Sasuke, have you been in love?" a question that made Hinata and Gaara pause and stare at Sasuke.

"So what? Don't forget to answer honestly." The girl's statement made them giggle for excitement.

"No, actually." was Sasuke's reply. That made all of them scream, fan girls scream. Sasuke then look at Hinata, she seemed curious but another question made him face the girls.

"For you, who was the most attractive girl in school?" In that question, all the girls there ambitiously daydreamed that Sasuke would pick them.

"I don't know. All of you are..." He smirked. "Dreadful."

Gaara burst a hysterical laugh. The girls couldn't take but to sat down. They couldn't accept the fact that they were dreadful. Some looked at their faces on their mirrors expecting some dirt or what. Some can't control to cry.

After Sasuke said that, he gawked on Hinata mysteriously. "Except you." Hinata blushed on that.

"So Hinata, it's now time to ask you some questions." Sasuke knew that this activity could really help him on making a move on her.

"M-me?" Her trembling reached its top level.

"Yeah, you. So, what food do you like? Please don't lie." he gently asked.

"W-well I like s-sweets a lot." She answered truthfully. Unexpectedly, she saw Sasuke writing something on his notebook.

"Your favorite place?" he turned his whole body, facing her and looked straightly on her eyes.

"Hmmmm, the park… It's just so p-peaceful." She saw him again writing. _"I think he's noting down all my answers.'_

"What do you want to receive: flowers, chocolates, teddy bear or just a simple love letter?" he definitely wanted to know more about her.

That's a tough question. "Just a s-simple love letter." She sighed.

"It's my turn now to ask question for Hinata." Hinata and Sasuke both glared at Gaara. They didn't expect that Gaara also wanted to interrogate Hinata. "Don't worry, it's just one easy question." He glanced at Hinata and gave him a wide smile. "Why do you stutter? I know that's a silly question. Well, I'm just curious. Is there something wrong?"

She accepted Gaara's question. "Ac-actually, I always stutter when I, I'm shy, angry, nervous a-and especially when I feel un-uncomfortable. Please, just g-get used to it."

"Okay, now I know. So, you feel shy in this very minute?" Gaara grinned. She bowed her head. Now they knew that she felt unnerving.

Suddenly, Sasuke was a bit shocked when Hinata gave him a folded paper. He unfolded the paper, and saw a simple question.

'_Why did you follow me a while ago? Please don't lie.' _The last sentence made him have a silent laugh.

He looked directly on her eyes while he put the paper inside his pocket. "I'm just concerned." He replied. Her face was perfectly red.

He smirked. Now he knew that this deal was really just a piece of cake.

**Chapter Two: Ended**

---

Hey, where did the other parts go?

~I removed it. I hate it. And besides, this chappie was pretty long. My back started to ache and that was annoying.

**P.S. I'll change chapters six seven. The chapters are going to nowhere and characters are totally OOC!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me your comments, suggestions, reactions...

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	3. Rumbling Minds

_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

At first, I thought I should change this chappie completely but then, I think it was actually okay. I just need to rephrase things.

---

**Chapter Three**

**Rumbling Minds**

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees. She turned her head outside the window. She was thinking very deeply.

'_I really don't know what's running on Sasuke's mind. What is he up to? Why does he treat me very nice but on other girls, he's doing the opposite? Is there something he wants from me? It's very impossible for him to fell in love with me… Should I trust him?'_

She was out of herself until her mobile phone beeped. She was surprised. She read the message very slowly:

_Hi Hinata! How are you doing? It's me Gaara._

"How did he get my number?" She was juddering as she pressed every button on her mobile phone.

_I'm okay. Can I ask you something? Where did you get my personal number?_

She waited for minutes until she received a reply. She quickly grabbed it.

_It's your friend, Ino. I talked to her after classes. Can we meet tomorrow at the school's hallway, lunch time? It's very important so please come.'_

His last message made her shiver. She didn't know what to do, if she will come or not. Also, what's that important thing Gaara is talking about?

She pulled the soft sheet, covering her body. She closed her eyes, wishing tomorrow will be fine.

_**---**_

**At school…**

It was her second day there and she felt comfortable enough than before. She got used to the scent of the fresh air, washing her face just like the first day.

After morning classes, her nightmare finally began. It was now lunch time, and also, it was the time that Gaara and Hinata should meet. She had finally decided that she should come.

She was nervous as she came nearer and nearer to the meeting place: school's hallway. She inhaled a large amount of air, trying to calm herself. She swallowed a bit amount of saliva, wishing her edginess would disappear. At last, she could see Gaara at her sight; she ambled towards him, but someone stopped her to continue.

"Hi." Sasuke is always at bad timing. "How're you doing there Hinata?"

"I'm fine." She wanted to say more but all that came out on her mouth was just that. She just wanted to finish their conversation. She felt reluctant. She abruptly walked away from him, heading to Gaara but Sasuke's hands stopped her.

"Hey, are you avoiding me?" She didn't face him. "Is there something wrong?"

She turned around, as she placed both of her arms at her back. "I n-need to meet G-Gaara over there, so I'm r-really in a hurry."

"Oh, is that's so." He then gawked on Gaara who was patiently waiting. "Gaara!"

Gaara didn't expect that: Hinata was with him. He felt a bit of jealousy and he didn't know why; he swiftly went to them then glared at the shy Hinata.

"It's really good that you came." Gaara said.

"Please, just say the important t-thing that y-you'll tell me..." For Hinata, everything would definitely go wrong when this two came to her life.

"I just want to invite you later to watch a movie." Sasuke's eyes widened. He's been friends with Gaara since he was five years old but he didn't saw Gaara invited a girl except for now.

Gaara made Hinata ponder. _'He's inviting me out? No way. When Neji finds out about this, he'll surely get angry.'_

"I can't. I have much important t-things, I need t-to do ." She lied.

"Oh, so I'll just help you with that." He offered.

"No! After I do those things, I have to g-go to my aunt." Second lie...

"Oh, really?" he sensed that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Yes." Three straight lies in just a minute or two.

"You heard her Gaara. She had no time for a movie." This was the first time Hinata felt she was saved by Sasuke.

Gaara gawked at him gravely saying "Well, I understand." He then turned, walking away from them. Sasuke could hear Hinata sighing. He glanced on her.

"You're lying, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Does it really s-sounds di-discernible?" She bowed her head. Well, she's not good with that kind of thing.

"As usual." He curved a big smile. "And I think he was just pretending that he didn't know that you're lying."

"You t-think so?" Then, time just came in on her mind. "Oh sorry, I need to t-talk to Ino. I'm sorry, I n-need to go."

"It's alright. I need to meet Naruto too." He didn't intend to say the name 'Naruto' in front of Hinata. That was the truth. They both turned around and started walking away from each other.

**---**

"WHAT?!!!" Naruto bellowed. He put her arms on Sasuke's shoulders, his eyes widened and his eyebrows were not in place. "No way!"

"Yes way. Gaara invited her to watch a movie. And I think this is the third time I've said that." He shoved Naruto's hands.

Naruto turned around at the same time, he looked up. Well for him, it was very unbelievable. "Really? I never saw Gaara like this before. Wait a minute… Are you doing the deal?" He doubted.

"Hey, are you saying that I'm a fool?"

"No… I'm just verifying that you're not escaping the deal. You should do this whether you like it or not." He chuckled. "Well, I didn't imagine that saying that you're a gay was effective for you to accept the deal. I think you're guilty."

"I'm not guilty." He said that with a pause after each word.

"I'm in love with Sakura Haruno! And you, have you been in love? Did you have a crush once, huh?"

"I don't want the attitude of the girls here. They are so desperate." Naruto gave him a bad look.

"They're desperate for me not you!" Such an ambitious man.

"Huh, such a dobe." Sasuke whispered.

"What did you say?! Well, I promise you that if the deal will be successful, I'll never ever tease you again."

"Hn." Well, actually he was really interested with Hinata and, this was the first time he became interested with a girl.

---

"Ino!"

"Hey, no big deal! He said that he needs to talk to you." Ino apologized.

"But—"

"And he also said that it's very important." Ino explained.

"But why did you give him my number without asking me?"

"Wait, I said that he could just leave his message to me and I'll just tell everything to you."

"Then, what did he say?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"He said 'It's just between me and her.'" She said, copying the voice of Gaara. "So I've been forced to give him your number."

"That's all?" She bit her lower lip.

"Hey, it's much better than giving your address. Sorry." Ino had a point.

"Okay, you're forgiven but don't ever do that again!" She reminded.

"Yeah right." Ino gave her a very big evil smile.

"And what's that smile for?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

She put her arms on Hinata's shoulders. "What was the important thing Gaara said, huh?"

Hinata knew that Ino had a big mouth so there's a possibility that she would tell her friends about the invitation of Gaara for her to watch a movie. "Nothing. Well, like Gaara said-- it's between me and him."

"You're so bad!"

The both of them laughed. While a barrel of laughs occurred, footsteps came nearer and nearer to them. Subsequently, they heard a vocal sound coming from the back of Hinata.

"Hello."

"Sasuke!" Ino's eyes widened. Hinata could see a big 'o' shape formed in her mouth. Hinata turned around, facing Sasuke.

"Hi there, Hinata-san" Sasuke gave her a smile.

"Sa-Sasuke? What are y-you doing here? I t-thought you should-"

"Meet Naruto. Yes, we already talked." He came closer to her.

"Oh, so what br-brings y-you here?" Her hands were starting to jar. She walked two steps backwards.

"My feet just lead me here."

"It's destiny!" Ino caught the attention of the two. "Don't mind me. Sorry for disturbing both of you. I'll just go to Neji now. Bye Hinata and you too Sasuke!" She then whisper Hinata good luck.

"Wait! Don't leave m-me here!" Now, she really couldn't control her juddering. Ino ignored her calls and continued walking far away from them.

"At last, she's gone. Can I ask you something? Why are you shaking?" He stepped two steps forward to her.

"I t-think I'm just hungry." She lied. She had eaten her lunch one hour and thirty-six minutes ago.

She found him getting something inside his pocket. "Here, take this." He offered her a chocolate.

"No t-thanks. I'm fine." She sat down and Sasuke followed her.

"You really are a shy type person. Take it. At least it can make you stop shaking."

It took minutes to convince Hinata to accept the sweet.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It tastes good, right?" All he received was a nod from her. "And you're not shaking anymore."

Actually, that means she was now quite comfortable with him. And, the chocolate had nothing to do with it.

"Yeah."

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" Sasuke's fans club was now here.

"Are t-they—"

"Lunatic, yes. Come on, before they catch us here." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hands pulling her in the direction leading to the school's gymnasium. They ran as fast as they could.

"Sasuke, we're going t-to be late for c-class. Let's go back." Her knees were forced to go on because Sasuke was pulling her.

"No! Don't you get it? Even if we face those girls, we'll be late for class." They continued running.

'_Oh, he's right. The girls will surely block Sasuke.' _Minutes had passed; finally they were at the gymnasium. "I think they're gone." Sasuke said.

Hinata couldn't reply; she was sitting on the floor. She couldn't help it. She was so tired. She knew her stamina was not that strong like the others.

"You know, we can't make it if we run again back to our classroom."

She couldn't believe it. This was the first time she'll be late for class and the bad part was she was just new here. She'll make her name bad in the eyes of her new teacher because of Sasuke! "Uhmm, what's the p-punishment for those p-people who are late in c-class?"

He put his face nearer to hers."Expulsion! That's really exaggerating." That is a total hyperbolic statement.

"R-really?"

"Hn. I never thought you'll believe that." He helped her get up. "I really don't know what the punishment is. I've been late for many times because of the same cause but till now I still don't know the punishment."

"Huh?"

"I'm not what you're thinking. I'm just telling the truth." He saw her raising an eyebrow.

"Let's move." Hinata nodded as a response. They started to walk to their room.

---

They were now facing their room door. Silence was filling the air until Sasuke heard Hinata sighed. He also sensed that her knees were shaking. Hinata could feel some goose bumps on her arms. She could hear her heartbeat going faster and faster. She took a glance on Sasuke and caught Sasuke looking at her.

He smirked.

'_We're late and he's still calm?'_

Hinata opened the door and they slowly walked inside. The attention of their classmates focused on them. Their teacher paused. It was quiet in that moment.

At last, Hinata decided to speak. "I'm very sorry we're late sensei."

"Oh it's you Sasuke! Are you going to tell me the same reason, huh?" Hinata looked and saw Sasuke's nod as a reply at their teacher's question.

"Very well, you could now take your seat."

"Uhmm, can Hinata also take her seat? We are together when the girls came in our sight." As usual, the girls looked at Hinata grimly. She just bowed her head to avoid seeing those creepy looks.

"If you say so… okay. You can also take your seat young lady."

"Thank you very much." The both of them said as they oote their own seats.

"Well then, let's continue."

---

_**After classes…**_

_**Hinata's locker…**_

"I t-think our t-teacher admires you." She frankly told him.

"Do you think so?" Sasuke leaned on the wall.

"Yeah. And, I think she was angry at me. She called me eighteen times during class!" She was totally panicking.

"And, you answered those eighteen questions correctly." He smirked. "I think you'll make it."

"Huh?"

"You'll make it as my girlfriend."

Blushing alert.

"EH?!"

**Chapter Three: Ended.**

---

I decided not to remove the Gaara-invitation thing, even though it was the start of the OOCness thingy... I guess? It's pretty hard, really.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me your comments, suggestions, reactions...

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	4. The Plan of the Deal Maker

_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

Heiya! I think I have to change a lot of things here. Okay, I think there's a lot of OOCness here. I need to reduce it or if possible, change it.

Few minutes after…

Okay… I'll change this completely.

Few seconds…

No. No. No. I guess it was kinda okay.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Plan of the Deal Maker**

"I said I you could probably make it."

The blushing Hinata made him chuckled.

"Hey." A man stood in front of them. It was Gaara. "I heard you're late again. Well, I think it was nothing unusual."

"Hn. I hate it."

Gaara smirked then greeted the girl beside Sasuke. "Hello, Hinata."

"Uhmm… hi." She started to fidget her fingers.

He took a deep breath. "Any chance?"

"Huh?" She was left with confusion.

"Is your decision already final?" He just wanted to hear a good answer. Sasuke looked at Hinata, near panicking.

Gaara was kind. She couldn't just reject his invitation. It's just that—

She sighed. "Okay. I'll go with you." She just wanted to know him more.

Gaara was enlightened. "Great! See you at the town's movie house then. Seven o' clock! Thanks." The two looked at him as he ran away from them.

Sasuke put his clenched fist inside his pocket and tried to calm down. "Hinata, how about the things you should do?"

"Eep!" She totally forgot the things she need to do. No, it's not actually a thing. It's—

"Neji."

* * *

He was panting. He could see him. He luckily reached him before he could get out from the school building.

"DOBE!" Honestly, Sasuke needed to say 'dobe' before Naruto noticed him.

"What?! You're making a scene here, Sasuke!"

"We need to talk." His serious eyes connected to his. Naruto followed him where there's only the two of them.

"What's the thing you want to talk about? Say it faster. I need to do some laundry." Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto's doing some laundry.

"Laundry?" He was imagining Naruto wearing some apron and handkerchief on his head, washing a mountain of dirty clothes. Well, there was a possibility he would pass as a mother.

"Forget that! Well?"

"Hinata said yes."

"Yahoo!" was his sudden reaction. "That will be a date for you two, huh? So, where's the place?" Naruto put his arms on Sasuke's shoulders and he combed Sasuke's hair with his hand.

"Hinata said yes to Gaara!" That made Naruto pause. His eyes widened.

"What the—? Why didn't you stop him? Oh, I know… you're escaping the deal, aren't you?" he queried.

"I'm not escaping the deal."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Okay. I'll think for a plan just sit down for a minute."

"That's a great idea. I knew it'll take hours for you to think of an idea." He smirked and sat down. He just like insulting. "Dobe."

"What?!"

…

…

After three hours and eight minutes, finally, Naruto spoke up. "Okay here's the plan…"

"Oh, finally."

"Just appreciate it. My brain almost explodes, you know." He cleared his throat. "Okay, let's have some detective stuff. I know you like it." He grinned.

"Hn."

"Here's what we'll going to do, we'll follow them until the movie is finished." He was appreciating the leadership thing.

"Just that?" Sasuke smirked. What a great plan.

"No, of course. I'll just tell you when we're there, okay?" Naruto made an evil laugh.

"They'll meet at exactly seven o' clock at the town's movie house. We should be there thirty minutes before seven so that we'll be ready."

"Yeah, yeah… I know that!" He groaned.

* * *

When Hinata arrived at her home, she quickly went at her room. Neji was out of her mind. She quickly opened her cabinet door, seeing many clothes hanging; most of them were pants. Tees were also folded.

She reached for her best clothes to see what looked better. Her clothes were scattered on her bed and two or three were on the floor.

"What's with this mess?" Her miniature was standing on her door. She slowly walked in, getting the clothes on the floor and put it on her bed.

"What are you doing here, Hanabi?" She sat beside her.

"I'm just bored. There's nothing to do." She sighed as she lie down at Hinata's bed. "What are you doing?"

Hinata blushed when Gaara's picture came inside her mind. "I'm just going out."

"You have a date, right? It's obvious." It took a minute after she saw Hinata's nod. "Can I help? Let's see, just wear your best outfit." She was disappointed to continue when she saw Hinata's clothes were all pants and tees. "I think your garments are not for dates."

"You think so? But I feel very snug with all of that." She couldn't imagine that her YOUNGER sister was better than her when it comes to fashion.

"I know! I'll call Ino!"

She picked up the phone and started pressing numbers. She could hear the rings from Ino's phone. After a few seconds, somebody spoke up from the other line.

"Ino! I need you to come here and bring your best clothes and also, your make-up! Faster!" She immediately put back the phone, leaving Ino snooping in the other line. Yet, she should follow Hanabi.

After thirty minutes of waiting, the door bell rang. Hanabi hurriedly go down, expecting it was Ino. She opened the door and luckily, saw what she expected. "Come on in. Please help me on Hinata's total make-over." Hanabi considered it a makeover. Funny, yes.

"Total what?!" Ino said rushing to the stairs. She didn't know what's going on.

"Makeover." Hanabi answered. When they reached Hinata's bedroom, the scattered clothes were gone. Hinata didn't want her room to look dirty when there were visitors, including Ino.

"Where are the clothes?" Hanabi asked.

"Put it back in place." She sat on her chair as Ino and her sister came in, putting all the clothes above her bed and the makeup at her dresser.

"Okay. Hinata, can you please stand up?" Ino started.

"Sure." She stood up steadily just like what Ino told her. They could see her curvaceous body. Her skin color was pale so the both of them decided that she should wear dark colors. It could make her stand out.

Ino searched from her clothes the exact characteristics she needed. "Aha! Alright Hinata, try this one."

She gave her a light blue tube top that was a pleasant color, with a jacket that covers her arms and a small portion of her upper body. Also, Ino gave her a mini skirt. She tried to pull it much longer to cover more of her body but it didn't work.

"Ino, I think it's too short." She felt like she was naked on that garment.

"Oh, just get used at it. Look at me." She noticed that Ino was also wearing a mini skirt.

"Yeah…" Ino looked good on that so she thought that she also looked good in it.

"Okay. It's time for your hair and make-up. Please sit here, Ms. Hyuuga." Ino said as she patted the chair.

Hinata never heard Ino addressed her like that. In point of fact, Ino careered herself being a fashion artist.

Hinata sat down and looked herself at the mirror. Ino stared at Hinata's face thenceforth, started experimenting colors for her makeup. She put powder on her face, light blush-on and a light eye shadow that made her eyes pop plus, it matched her dress. After her face, it was time for her hair. Ino was searching for a good and unique hairstyle but after seven minutes, she ended up tying up Hinata's hair, leaving her bangs. She also put curls on Hinata's side that made the style even better.

Hinata then wear her sandals afterwards; stood up in front of the two. "You're perfect!" Their serious faces were followed by laughs.

"Oh my God! You're hot Hinata!" Ino shouted while Hanabi stood up; she couldn't believe that the person in front of her is her sister.

She blushed. "Really?" She smiled. "Uhmm, t-thanks." She pressed her forefingers.

Unexpectedly, Hinata knelt down. "Please don't ever, EVER tell this to Neji. Please!"

Hanabi was surprised. He suddenly felt like a goddess when Hinata kneeled down. "Okay. Now, walk like an angel, follow the path created by angels. Strive free! Go!" She said with a goddess voice and with hand actions, of course.

"Huh?" She elevated an eyebrow but her confused face became very happy.

Ino laughed.

* * *

_30 minutes before seven_

_At the town's movie house_

"Okay, Sasuke. Here's the plan." He sighed. "We need to disguise."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Then—you need to sit beside Hinata. I'll do the plan from there. If you heard the 'go' signal, make a move."

"What move?"

"What would you do to save a princess in a blazing fire?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

**Chapter Four: Ended.**

* * *

Okay. I finally finished this one! The next chappie is kinda hard to revise. See you!

Hope you like this.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me your comments, suggestions, reactions...

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


	5. The Disastrous Date

_~break. my. soul signing on~_

Okay, now I need to do a lot of revisions here.

Enjoy!

Another thing,** I CHANGED MY PEN NAME!!!**

**---**

**Chapter Five**

**The Disastrous Date**

Hinata was walking at the sidewalk. She was trembling. It was the first time she walked outside with a miniskirt! The night was very beautiful that day. There were many lights on the road. As she was about to pass a bookstore, she was surprised on what she saw. She couldn't believe it.

She saw Gaara with somebody. The girl hugged him like they were couples but Hinata could see Gaara irritated. She has a blonde hair and a little bit of boyish voice. She was also a good looking woman.

"Hinata!" Gaara saw her. He immediately ran towards her. "Hi. Well, I just want to introduce my sister to you."

"Your w-what?"

"My hard-headed but picturesque and caring sister. She's forcing me to introduce you to her, that's why she's with me. Wait! I'm going to call her." She couldn't believe she was his sister.

He called for her. Hinata could see her smiling. She seemed very excited to meet her. She made a bouncing walk to get there just to make her cuter.

"Hello there!" she greeted with a relaxing voice and wave.

"Stop showing her a coquettish look. It's not convincing." He crossed his arms. "Well, Hinata. This is my sister Temari." He cleared his throat. "Temari, this is my friend, Hinata."

"Well, friend huh? Pleasure to meet you!" She gave her a hand. And with some curiosity in what Temari meant when she said 'friend, huh?', she shook her hand.

"It's my p-pleasure t-to meet you too."

Temari then, whispered on Hinata's ears. "You know, you're the first girl that Gaara invited in a date." That made Hinata blushed.

"Well, thanks for introducing me to your new friend. I need to go. Good luck to your date!" She gave her last wave and grin.

"Did she say something weird to you? If yes, just forget that. Don't get yourself crazy in thinking what she meant, okay?"

"O-okay."

"So, come on?" He smiled as he put his both hands inside his pocket.

"Hai!"

---

They walked together. Hinata could feel the heat burning her face. She took a glance on him, and her eyes froze on his'. He was stealing glances on her at the very beginning. The freezing reached her body completely when Gaara looked at her, not only his eyes but head to toe.

"You're…" he swallowed a bit of liquid before he continued. "You're beautiful."

Her face became red as a tomato. "T-thanks."

"I think you need to wear that one on school. It's really good in you."

"No! Uhmm, I m-mean, I don't want t-to." She started to connect her forefingers. Gaara didn't imagine her rejoinder. Most of girls will say 'Really?' or sometimes a simple 'Yeah!' but Hinata's answer was different.

In spite of his confusion, he gave her a grin. He now knew that Hinata was different from the others, much different. "It's okay. Come on, before the movie starts."

After a romantic walk together, at last, they were now at the movie house. Gaara opened the door for them then, buy two tickets. They arrived five minutes before the film starts.

---

"In this minute, you should wear this." He handed him a very cool shades.

"What's this for?" It seemed like it was still unused.

"Just wear it, when it's time for you to go beside Hinata. Do you want Gaara to recognize you, huh?" he said. "One more thing… I should wear your clothes and you should wear my clothes, okay?" He let out a sigh. "Gaara isn't familiar with my clothes so yeah, I guess I need to sacrifice those."

"I don't want your bacteria to stick on my clothes either." Sasuke smirked. Let's just do the plan." An insulting look became serious.

"You should thank me for this." He started to gather his dream Uchiha stuff.

"I'll thank you if the plan became successful." Sasuke didn't know why he is following Naruto's stupid plan.

They wore each other's clothes. Sasuke, as Naruto ordered, put Naruto's cool shades on.

"Okay. Let's go!" Naruto was really excited.

---

There were still lights inside. It's three minutes before the movie starts.

"Is… Is th-that Hinata?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, reassuring if he was just dreaming.

Sasuke looked at them and saw Hinata's look. "She's beautiful." He whispered. He could also sense that Naruto was having a sudden nosebleed. Sasuke observed Hinata from head to toe. He couldn't believe Hinata was wearing those kinds of clothes and what's really unbelievable was his eyes were stuck on her; a snap from Naruto was the only thing that could make his eyes move again.

"Don't tell me that you're starting to fall for her?" He made an evil laugh.

"No way." Naruto laughed. "Hn."

"Okay! Go on now, Sasuke!" He pushed Sasuke's back really hard that he almost fell down, but at that time, Sasuke didn't scold Naruto for that. He'd better hurry for that seat.

Well, he ended up catching his breath then.

A few minutes later, the movie started. He was observing the two if they'll hold their hands or something.

---

_Naruto's scene…_

"Okay. It's time for me to be the main character and not Sasuke! Let's destroy Gaara's date!" Naruto talked to his self. The person beside him started to think he was crazy.

Naruto then stood up and went to a room where workers of the movie house play the video. It was located at the third floor where people are off limits. He sneaked inside there but he was caught by several guards and what's his excuse? This…

"I'm from the Uchiha clan. Let me in!" that's why he needed an Uchiha dress, to pretend that he's an Uchiha. Actually, the movie house was owned by the UCHIHAs.

"But I didn't saw your face once." The guards said, holding their guns. For them, Naruto was really suspicious.

"Here, there's a logo in my back." He showed them but the guards still knew that there's something fishy with him. "You don't believe me? So… you want the hard way, huh?" The guards started to think what Naruto would do.

First step, Naruto put his hand inside his pocket trying to get something. The guards thought that he will get a knife, gun or something dangerous but they saw him holding a mobile phone. Second step, he pressed several numbers like he was trying to contact something. Third step, he talked to the person he contacted.

"Uhmm, father. Yes, this is me your son- Sasuke Uchiha." The guards were astonished. What was he trying to do? "You'd better fire all the guards here on your movie house. They won't let me in." He showed them an evil grin. The guards were protesting but when he finally heard what he wanted to hear he ended the call.

They all hurried to get the door key and handed it to Mr. Naruto Uchiha-in-his-dreams and left him alone inside because he told them that he needed some privacy.

_---_

Naruto's stomach hurt. He was laughing out loud. "It's really great to be an Uchiha sometimes. And they even didn't notice that I had contacted no one. Are they real guards?" He talks to his self again.

"Okay. I had wasted so much time. I need to hurry." The only purpose for him to go there was he needed a speaker where he could be heard by everyone in the movie house including Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata but before that, he pressed the fire alarm located beside the door.

He first made sure, he'll sound well and unfamiliar. "Attention to everybody."

The people are panicking when they heard the alarm. They began to run but what they didn't know is Naruto was on the floor, laughing really loud. What a huge prank!

"I said, attention everybody!"

Sasuke was surprised, not because there's a fire but because the voice that was guiding everyone was somewhat familiar.

…

'_NARUTO!'_ was what on Sasuke's mind. _'But how did he do that? What was he up to? Is this the real plan?'_

Then, Naruto continued speaking. "Please don't push anyone. It might lead to an accident… and it will surely cost a lot." He chuckled behind the microphone. "Okay, there are staffs that will help you out. Please don't panic. Now, go!"

'_Did he say go?'_

Right. It was finally time to find Hinata.

…

…

At last, he found her. She was holding Gaara's hand but the crowd made them separate. Hinata was so worried. She didn't know what to do and what will happen. If only she knew that this was just a joke, she won't worry like this. She almost started to cry but someone held her hand and helped her to get out. It was Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I'm just right here."

He guided her until they finally got out. Outside, they found a bunch of firemen scattered in the area. Sasuke hugged Hinata just to stop her from trembling.

"Hinata! I finally found you. Are you alright?" It was Gaara. He was really worried. "Sasuke? You're here?" Hinata walked a step away from Sasuke.

"Yeah. Uhmm… if you mind, I'll take Hinata home." Hinata looked at him; Gaara wanted to refuse but he had no choice.

"Yeah. She would be much safer if she's with you." Gaara sounded like he was blaming his self for what had happened.

"Thanks." They were about to head to Sasuke's car but something on Sasuke's mind stopped them for a while. "Gaara, don't blame yourself."

Gaara knew that.

Surprisingly, Hinata gave him a peck on his cheek and it made him slightly blushed for the first time. It's Hinata's way to say thanks.

---

He drove the car smoothly. The night was fun but depressing at the same time.

"Hey, are you feeling well now?" he asked, destroying the silent moment filling inside the car.

"Uhmm, y-yeah."

Sasuke's voice saying: '_Don't worry. I'm just right here.'_ is still echoing inside her mind.

"Is something bothering your mind?" He acted confused and concerned. He saw her shook her head. "Are you sure? Well, if it is really nothing, please say something." He got to admit that the silence was killing him.

"I can't t-think for a g-good topic."

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, thinking for a good subject while focusing on his driving. "Hmmm." He took a quick glance on Hinata. "You're beautiful tonight."

Her face flushed. "Um, my sister a-and Ino forced me t-to wear this."

"Oh."

"Uhmm… Sasuke?" Hinata caught his attention.

"Hmmm?" he could see her biting her lips. She seemed very nervous but she tried to make her voice clear to hear.

"Thank you. Thanks for s-saving me."

"You're welcome, Ms. Hyuuga." The way Sasuke addressed her was not really convincing. She was not used to that, he sounded like a prince saving a princess.

After that, silence occurred again.

…

…

After minutes of quiet moments, they were finally at Hinata's house…

"Thanks for t-taking me home, Sasuke." She opened the car door and stood outside.

"It's not a big deal." He put his hands on the car wheel, making himself ready. "Hinata." He looked at her in the eyes, and gave her a smile. "I'm always right here." He whispered.

"S-Sasuke?"

He drove his car leaving the Hyuuga. Hinata took a last glimpse of him before she went inside.

She was so tired. She wanted to sleep immediately. When she opened the door, her sister was waiting for her with a big smile.

"Hey, how's the date? What did you do? How was it?"

She headed at the staircase, trying to ignore Hanabi but she just can't.

"Hey, please share it to me." She pleaded.

"One word… Disastrous."

**Chapter Five: Ended.**

---

Ouch. My head and back hurts. That was tiring.

I'm going to start it from here. Like I said, I'll remove chapters six and seven since they're connected. I'll change it to a new one.

Well, hope you like this!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me your comments, suggestions, reactions...

_~break. my. soul signing off~_


End file.
